


金牌调解

by theautumnmorning



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautumnmorning/pseuds/theautumnmorning
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, 勋澈





	金牌调解

*给阿瓜的生日蛋糕（晚了一个多月 我赔罪  
*71

李知勋自诩感情淡漠，所谓推拉技巧也不过是被尹净汉拖着看完三十二集恋爱剧后的照本宣科，但是每次看到崔胜澈抱着电脑在后门探头探脑，李知勋会产生一种莫名的兴奋，想站上讲台，代替七十岁被返聘回来的那个老头去惩罚迟到专业户崔胜澈，罚什么好呢，罚什么都无所谓，只是单纯想看他掉点眼泪。

李知勋在半大不小的年纪认识了崔胜澈，同时认识的还有性，喜欢，和模糊不清的爱情。学校组织的旅行，无聊胡闹且单调，崔胜澈哄着李知勋陪他去上厕所，在隔间里李知勋动了贪念，崔胜澈被死死逼在墙角，闹出天大的动静，最后的结局也只不过是被摸了把屁股，崔胜澈愣是三天三夜没搭理李知勋，还在社交软件上伤春悲秋，尹净汉在体操房里靠着李知勋打盹，醒来的时候问李知勋说你又怎么惹着他了。  
俩月之后毕业，俩毛头小子半情不愿的被迫分道扬镳，李知勋的大名至今还在崔胜澈手机通讯录黑名单里躺着，毕业典礼崔胜澈背着李知勋掉了两滴泪，不知道是为了谁流的，但是李知勋看见了，记住了，认领了。

十八岁的时候崔胜澈追到了李知勋，跑到人家楼下，攥着李知勋的手腕，哼哼唧唧说对不起。这下别扭的人成了李知勋，趿拉着拖鞋挠鬓角，顾左右而言他：饿不饿，楼上刚煮了面。

十九岁的时候闹过一次分手，闹得俩人好友圈里人尽皆知，尹净汉以往热衷于当和事佬，这回倒是转了话锋，劝崔胜澈分手。崔胜澈耳根子软，下定了决心，和三流言情小说里的主人公一样抱了一大箱子对方送的礼物去说分手。

结果见到人就后悔了。爱情这个狗屁东西，最糟糕的结局就是情不自禁。

崔胜澈抱着个大箱子站李知勋宿舍楼下大把大把掉眼泪，李知勋把箱子接走放地上，手穿进崔胜澈发丝里：我宿舍和酒店，选一个吧。

李知勋知道很多，他知道崔胜澈喜欢做爱的时候接吻，知道崔胜澈累了就会骂人，知道崔胜澈乳头敏感到令人发指。当然也知道崔胜澈每次提分手都是因为突然上头的炮仗脾气。

李知勋的手指格外趁崔胜澈心意，前面的嘴巴叼着吸吮，后面的穴口也和两根修长的手指纠缠。李知勋把人腿合拢，人趴在膝盖上，手去逗弄崔胜澈已经硬挺的性器，眼睛眯起来笑：今天没带套，要不就这样吧，我还剩半篇论文没写呢。

崔胜澈眼泪都打转了，他吗的，就应该和这崽子分手，饭放人鼻子底下引诱半天，半口不给吃，这不是缺德吗！

反正最后一炮了，不戴就不戴，打完快滚。

崔胜澈被抵在了墙上肏，两条大腿又酸又胀，腰软的连转身去寻李知勋嘴唇的力气也没了，他转头往窗外看，首尔下雪了。

那晚之后一个周，李知勋好似人间蒸发，崔胜澈七拐八弯去找权顺荣打听李知勋去向，一个电话过去，话没说一半，权顺荣那边就听见李硕珉嚷嚷着喝酒，崔胜澈把手里烟头按灭：你们在哪喝呢。

崔胜澈三瓶烧酒下肚，夫胜宽推推权顺荣胳膊肘说差不多了，一堆人嘁嘁喳喳去问是不是又和李知勋吵架了。谁想到崔胜澈这会清醒百倍，举着烧酒杯和一窝子人打太极，说什么成年人的爱情就是要冷淡些，能冲昏我头脑的只有物质……权顺荣听着直撇嘴，和夫胜宽嚼耳朵说这还没醉呢，你真是半点数都没有。

胡话说完崔胜澈倒是后知后觉出来自己说的还在理，刚进公司实习俩月呢就因为搞对象整的蓬头垢面，这未免也太不划算了。于是坐马路牙子上暗自下定决心要洗心革面努力工作疯狂赚钱，雄心壮志立一半呢，李知勋来了，站路边上，踹踹倒在地上的啤酒瓶子：混着喝更容易醉你不知道吗。

崔胜澈坐出租车后座直打酒嗝，李知勋手快把眉头捏碎：吗的，太可爱了。

崔胜澈醉了喜欢在水里做，按着李知勋小腹自己往下坐，半点没扩张痛的要死还硬要逞强，隔着腾腾蒸汽李知勋看不清楚，只觉得崔胜澈的表情更色，没经历过什么人间险恶一样，好像所有出现在他脸上的美好都是理所当然，漂亮脆弱没安全感，这些要人命的魅力只占崔胜澈人格一小半，勾子一样挂着李知勋的魂，和下面的几把。

李知勋去捂崔胜澈嘴巴，崔胜澈咧开嘴咬李知勋虎口，下面却被人攥住，没一会眼红的像小兔子，李知勋去吻崔胜澈睫毛：忍一忍，一起射。

李知勋想抱着着崔胜澈的脸做。崔胜澈不想做。李知勋说你上头和下面能不能统一口径啊，下面还死死的咬着我呢。崔胜澈说操你吗，快出去。

折腾到凌晨三点，还是让李知勋做了个爽，第二天早上两人抽了很多烟，李知勋用脚去踩崔胜澈下面，看他升起潮红的脸，李知勋咽口水：从下礼拜开始咱俩戒烟吧。

最后因为戒烟的事吵起来了，没吵很多话，两三句，不欢而散。当晚是李知勋出现在了夫胜宽张罗的酒局，握着麦克风扯嗓子唱苦情，权顺荣都快哭了，拐李知勋胳膊：大哥你别唱了，我恋爱还没谈呢感觉都分手了。

尹净汉给崔胜澈打电话谎称李知勋喝醉了，崔胜澈出门前往兜里揣了薄荷糖、肯○醒和安全套。到了地发现被骗了，俩人被按在沙发上逼问究竟发生了什么。  
李硕珉大义凛然：你们做晚好好好的，站路边搂着脖子打啵，怎么今天就要死要活。

俩人一人一嘴昨夜经历，皆是避重就轻，这一点倒是默契的一匹，情啊爱的，给李硕珉听困了。尹净汉一拍大腿，和夫胜宽商讨后得出结论：这是情侣性生活不和谐。

崔胜澈急了：说啥呢，这我可不同意。说完手伸兜里，把套掏出来塞进李知勋大腿底下，顶着周遭一圈审视目光，冲李知勋挤眉弄眼。

李知勋开始对崔胜澈微表情进行分析，这次的很好懂：今晚还要做。


End file.
